Christmas Special
by evelynarainbow
Summary: A sort of, but not really, Christmas theme 12 chapter story featuring Loki/Harry Potter as the main pairing. Chapters are not connected. Some are naughtier than others.
1. The Perfect Tree

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and anything Marvel do not belong to me. Despite my many fantasies of owning Thor, I still don't.

I can't promise every day for the next 12 I will have a new chapter but all 12 chapters will be posted before the 25th for sure! :D

Honestly, I don't think any of these have much to do with X-mas. Just excuses for smut and fluff, really.

Chapter word length will fluctuate randomly. And this will be random.

* * *

**Word or theme: Christmas tree**

Looking for a tree was harder than Harry thought it would be. Loki wasn't helping at all; he suggested just taking any of them. His spirit wasn't into this as much as Harry's was. Thor was the only one who understood the joy in picking out the perfect tree for their house, and so the blonde God came along to pick one for his and Jane's home. Loki wasn't too happy about it, having Thor join him in something he already wasn't happy about made him more unhappy.

Harry could tell he wasn't exactly cheery, but he was making an effort for him because he was excited to get a Christmas tree. What made it better was the snow. It was snowing just a bit, like a small mist of snow fall. The trees were dusted with the delicate white stuff. It made the tree yard look all the more special in Harry's eyes.

"How does this one fare?" Thor asked, pointing to the tree to Harry's left.

Harry shook his head. "Way too round. Will make our living room look tiny."

Thor nodded a little sadly, and sighed. "If we were in Asgard it would be perfect for my chambers."

"We are not in Asgard, brother," Loki commented. "So can you please pick a damned tree so I can go home and watch American Horror Story?"

Harry laughed. He flicked away some snow from his nose with his gloves finger. "You're obsessed with that show. But we'll only be a few more minutes."

"You have repeated that statement twice in the past hour. I may just freeze out here."

Loki pretended to shiver, when he actually liked the cool air. Harry had to keep the house warm because it was winter, and, not that he didn't like keeping warm with Harry, he just preferred the cool air to hot air.

Thor grinned and let out a loud guffaw laugh. "My brother, you are a frostgiant. How could this little snowfall freeze you?"

"It was a joke, Thor," Harry said. "Loki is just being a Grinch." He stuck out his tongue.

"Put that tongue away or I might find better use of it." Loki smirked.

Thor seemed to ignore that, as he always did when things between him and Loki turned sexual, and grinned at another tree while Harry blushed and tried to ignore the heated look Loki sent him. "This one seems to be nice enough. What do you say, Harry?" Thor grinned. "Perhaps I will take it home."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it's big enough for your place. Jane will love it." He smiled. "Great pick, Thor!"

Thor pulled out his phone Stark gifted him and called Jane. "Lady Jane! I have found the most perfect tree!"

Harry laughed at the pure joy in his voice. Then he squeaked when he was shoved back against a tree and kissed. The tree poked into his back when Loki shoved him further and made a branch tickle him, and their tongues slicked along each other's in Harry's mouth as he laughed.

Harry pulled away from the kiss to push forward away from the tree. "Loki," he chided.

"I want to go home and make love to you," Loki said. His eyes were pure sex, and despite how hard the look made Harry he still shook his head—with great determination, that is—and said no.

"We need a tree, Loki."

"How about this one, then?" Loki asked, looking behind him at the one he pressed Harry against. "It will fit in our living room nicely."

Harry paused, but he supposed it was good enough. Tall, a bit round but all the more to decorate. "Yeah, I guess…"

Loki nodded. "We shall take it, and kiss more at home beside it."

Harry laughed but reluctantly left Loki's embrace to pay the tree man. And Loki made sure his words weren't a lie.


	2. Jack (Loki) Frost

**Word or Theme: Jack Frost**

Harry hated Christmas time. He never got presents, he had to watch his cousin get twenty every year and the number kept growing. He never had any friends to play out in the snow with; he had to watch from inside and clean while every other kid made snowmen and tossed snowballs. They made snow angels on the ground getting wet and snowy and dirty for fun but he didn't.

Harry didn't just _hate_ Christmas. He wished he could make it all go away. Make the sadness go away.

He wished Christmas didn't exist so he didn't feel so alone.

Noon came around and Harry had done all his chores. His aunt said he could go out in the snow which was surprising and amazing but he wasn't going to disagree or anything. He was just really excited. He put on Dudely's old snow clothes that, once layered, actually fit okay, but there weren't gloves because his aunt threw them away when he got a new pair two days ago. Harry didn't care. As long as he could go out and play. Even by himself, at least he could _play_.

It didn't end up being as fun as he thought. Dudley and his bully friends threw snowballs at him really hard, and he ended up hiding at the park under a big slide crying, shaking from the cold snow all over himself and feeling even worse inside.

There was a loud sigh to his left, and Harry looked to see a tall blue man, with red eyes. There were some weird designs in his skin that he wanted to touch. Was he an abominable snowman like in those cartoons he sneaked to watch? But he couldn't be, he looked too sad to be a monster.

Harry wondered if he hated Christmas time like he did and that was why he looked so sad.

"You all right, mister?" he asked, because even if Harry was upset he wasn't rude like his relatives, even to strange blue guys he didn't know.

The blue man jumped, and pointed at his self with a finger. "Me? You're asking _me_?"

Harry giggled. "Who else? You're the only one here, 'sides me."

He smiled slowly. Harry thought he was kind of pretty. "You're right." The blue man paused. "Why do you cry?"

Harry wiped at his face with his frozen hands, forgetting he looked like a crying baby in front of a total stranger. "My cousin and his friends hit me with snowballs and it hurt but they kept doing it after I said it hurt. They're mean."

"They certainly sound like they are. Why don't you come out from under that slide?" The blue man waved his hand towards himself.

"Okay." Harry crawled out, and smiled up at the blue man.

He leaned down, his hands on his knees, and smiled. "What is your name?"

"Harry."

He hummed and stood up straight, looking down at Harry. "Not many people can see me, Harry."

Harry's eyes widened. "No one can see you? But I can see you!"

"You can, but no, not many else can," the blue man said. "It's a curse. I'm Jack Frost."

Harry gasped. "Like from the song?"

The blue man, Jack, laughed again. "Yes. But that's not my true name. I am Loki. I was put under this curse a long time ago and given that name by humans."

"Why are you blue?" Harry asked. "Is it 'cause your super cold?"

Loki kept his grin. "I will show you something." He held his hand out and down so Harry could look at it, and Harry starred in shock as a crystal shape made of ice began to form up from the center of his palm, getting bigger until it was the size of an apple. It was pretty and see-through, and it gleamed in the bit of sunlight that shined down. "It is my curse to not be seen," Loki said, "but also a gift to be able to work with ice and snow."

"It's so pretty." Harry held his hand out, and Loki pulled it away fast before he could do anything, the crystal disappearing along with its beauty and shine. "I wanted to touch it." He pouted.

Loki knelt down to Harry's level, frowning. "Let me see your hands, little Harry."

Harry put his hands out and Loki gently touched them, but Harry couldn't feel anything even when Loki stroked along the almost blue skin, like Loki's. They were so frozen he was numb. "I don't have gloves. Dudley got new ones so I don't have any," Harry explained.

Loki rumbled like a lion, but his eyes stayed kind. "I'll make this better, hm?"

Harry held his mouth open in awe when his hands weren't blue and frozen anymore, a tingle going over them like when he got shocked in the socket but this wasn't painful. This felt really good. And he could feel the skin on Loki's fingertips, soft and silky.

"What happened?"

"It's magic, Harry."

Harry frowned. Then shook his head. "Magic doesn't exist."

Loki smiled. "Yes, it does." Loki pulled Harry close, his hand on his shoulder and Harry felt warmth despite Loki being so blue. Loki gestured out at the park with his hand. "Look around you. _This_ is magic. The beautiful snow. The children playing, laughing. It's magical, Harry. And you know what else is magical?" Loki looked at Harry, and Harry could see the lines in his face and close up his eyes were like lava.

"What?"

"That I got to meet you."

Harry grinned. Nobody had ever said that before to him. "I'm glad I met you, too, Loki! Want to play with me?"

Loki laughed. "Of course. Let's build a snowman, shall we?"

Harry jumped up and down in excitement. He had somebody to play with, and he could do magic and heal his hands when Harry got too cold because he didn't have gloves! Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all, if he got to spend it with Loki, his new friend. No—his _best friend_.


	3. Roasting Chestnuts (Marshmallows)

**Thanks for all the followers! :) Everybody loves Christmas and holiday fics this time of year, huh? To those who added this to their favorites, and the few who commented, a big thanks, too :) love all around!**

**Enjoy this weird chapter! (Honestly, like, half of these 12 chapters will just be ridiculous excuses for sexy times and junk. Some will have meaning, though, I promise.)**

* * *

**Word or Theme: Roasting Chestnuts**

It was that time of the year for radios and households to play holiday music, and the house of Loki and Harry was definitely one for Christmas music all month long.

Harry had been playing it all day. Loki watched him sing and dance, from the morning when he had his coffee until they ate their dinner he the music didn't stop. It was continuously playing, and Harry was in the most joyous mood. Loki enjoyed watching him dance, and Harry seemed to like the attention, too, because he just smirked at Loki and sang along to Jingle Bell Rock, shaking his hips like a Shakira replacement-he only knew that reference because of Harry, mind. Loki did _not_ listen to Shakira. He didn't, honestly.

When a particular song came on, and the lyrics _chestnuts roasting on an open fire_, with Harry belting out the lyrics, he had stopped dancing, looking at Loki thoughtfully, to say, "I don't like chestnuts. Let's roast marshmallows instead. It'll be much more fun."

Like they would be roasting anything over an open fire.

But that's what they ended up doing, because Loki would do anything for his Harry.

While Harry cleaned up in the kitchen and gathered his marshmallows, Loki started a fire in their living room hearth. He also put down a thick blanket in front of the pulsating and crackling fire. It heated his skin and was a little unpleasant-being part frost giant Loki wasn't fond of the heat. The pure delight on Harry's face at the thought of roasting marshmallows was enough for him to agree to this, and to ignore the slightly unpleasant feeling.

Harry strolled in from the kitchen. In his hand was the bag of the fluffy, sticky treats, along with a metal stick. He was grinning madly, smile bright and big and full of joy. He plopped down beside Loki on his butt and opened the bag, stuck a marshmallow on the metal stick, and put it in the flames before he could say a word.

Loki chuckled. "You look very pleased," he commented, putting his arm around the wizard's slim waist.

Harry snuggled into his side and replied with a gleeful, "I am."

Loki glanced at the flames to see them lick around the marshmallow. The joy of this didn't make sense to him, unless Harry was suddenly a pyromaniac. Which would be frightening. "I don't see why."

Harry shrugged, his smile faltering some. "I guess I always wanted to roast marshmallow by the fire. When my relatives went on camping trips I never got to go, and Dudley always talked about it, so," he left of. Then he grinned madly again and pulled the puffy treat out; it was on fire. "I guess it just came to my mind when that song came on."

"Why do you set it on fire?" Loki asked.

Harry grinned at him. "It's just what you do. A tradition, if you will."

Loki sighed. "Some mortal traditions dumbfound me."

Harry laughed and blew out the flames, popping the burnt sticky marshmallow into his mouth.

Loki watched him chew, intrigued. Whenever Harry ate chocolate, Loki loved to lick it off his tongue, devour it away with his own. There was something delicious about it. And now, he wondered if he could lick this away, too. The treat was sticky, and not at all like smooth chocolate Harry enjoyed, but somehow that made it more interesting to try.

Curiosity got the better of him, as always, and he leaned in to kiss him. Harry gasped in shock at first, not expecting Loki to kiss him when his mouth was half full, but then he pushed closer and moaned, his arms wrapping snug around Loki's body, fingers lightly scratching his upper back. Harry was never one to shy away from Loki's kisses, or really anything he offered like this.

Delving deep into Harry's mouth, tasting his tongue and the roof of his mouth eagerly, Loki wasn't disappointed. Harry was a sticky mess inside, warm and lovely. He tasted of a sugary delight Loki was pleased to eat. The treat was an erotic glue, sticking their lips back together when they broke apart for air. He didn't really care for marshmallows, but on Harry's warm tongue it wasn't exactly terrible.

Harry pulled away with a wet, sticky sounding smack. "Loki," he breathed, pushing against his chest with his own. His hands tightened in the back of Loki's shirt almost desperately. Harry's face was flushed, and his lips were puffy and red, a few clumps of marshmallow stuck upon them.

Loki's eyes glinted wickedly at what he made Harry look like. But he didn't do any more. Instead, he pulled away, hearing Harry groan in protest, and licked his lips, tasting Harry and the sugary treat again.

"You're mean," Harry pouted. "To kiss me like that and not do anything else. That's mean, Loki."

"I was curious as to what it tasted like," was all Loki said.

There was a sudden grin on Harry's mouth, so different from the adorable pout. Loki knew that grin; he wore it many times in Asgard. But there wasn't time to interpret it before a marshmallow was shoved in his mouth and he was choking and trying to swallow the dry, almost tasteless snack.

"Does it taste as good as it did on my tongue?" Harry laughed.

Loki narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but found that the treat was nearly prevented him from speaking. He tried to chew it away. It was difficult and disgusting.

Harry started laughing wildly, clutching his stomach. Loki glared harder. "I think we should roast marshmallows every Christmas season," Harry said through his giggles. "Chestnuts are nothing compared to marshmallows."

Suddenly, Harry was thrown back, Loki atop of him, his laughter ceasing immediately. Loki had swallowed the marshmallow and now was grinning down at a wide-eyed Harry.

"I agree, Harry," Loki purred. "Let's make it a tradition." And he kissed Harry deep and hard, bruising his lips with the fierceness behind it. He still tasted the marshmallow inside Harry's mouth, on his wet and slippery tongue. Vaguely he wondered if chestnuts would taste this good, and _no_, he thought, _they wouldn't_.

So Harry was right. It was more fun to roast marshmallows than chestnuts, if he got to lick away the delicious taste from Harry's tongue after, that is.

* * *

**I never liked chestnuts all that much so... I figured marshmallows would be a better idea :) what do you think? Was it a good idea?**

**-Eve**


	4. Goodwill Towards Mortals

**Word or Theme: Goodwill**

Loki was feeling less than jolly this morning, even with his coffee.

It was just... Harry had given food and money and his time to orphanages. He had served in a food kitchen for the poor and homeless, all the while keeping that charming and beautiful smile on his face. He was a true hero.

Loki had done nothing. He was feeling like that holiday green creature who hated Christmas. But while he didn't hate Christmas—of course he didn't, not when he had Harry around to make it so special and cheer everybody up with his amazing spirit—he didn't really do anything helpful or good like his husband. And he wanted to help people, too. He had realized that this morning. He had magic and he could certainly do a little help. Not cook for the poor, he wasn't Harry, but he would help in the ways he could.

It was on that afternoon he decided to go out and be a kind citizen. For Harry, and for himself.

Where he went there were so many homeless men and women, cold on the streets, without suitable clothes, or food to fill their belly's. Loki saw a little girl, not even old enough to understand why she was here without a home, sitting on her mothers lap. Ragged clothes, dirty cheeks and hands, and hungry, no doubt.

Loki hated this world sometimes. How could they let this happen to their own people?

There was still a brightness in the girl's eyes that was lost in the older women's. Loki knelt before them, the women shielding her daughter when Loki gave her a kind smile that worked on even Sif. He held out his hand and the little girl and mother looked down to see money, and he slipped it into the girls tiny hands, covering it with her shaking cold fingers. The amount was nothing compared to the glee the she had in her eyes.

"Get yourself something special on Christmas, for me?" he whispered in her ear.

She giggled and said she would. Her mother was astounded, and kept thanking him. He just waved it away and left.

He did that for a few people, using magic to conjure money, and sometimes he gave the cold blankets and coats and thick gloves to ride out the winter. One man looked close to death, so skinny with bones sticking out on his skin; Loki handed him a bag with food, to which he bowed his head and began to pray to his god and thank Loki.

Even after helping over a hundred people, Loki still felt a little empty, having to see so many homeless and hurt, and wondered how Harry could bare it. Even after giving money, no money would make them feel better in the long run. Even giving a meal, they would just be hungry tomorrow. Even when he handed them blankets, they would still feel the coldness inside, in their bones and hearts.

It was just one day.

But that one day would hopefully be enough.

And he realized why Harry loved to help so much. It was rewarding in its own way, lifted his spirits like a good, hard drink would make him feel burned and excited. Helping those without the means to help themselves had Loki smiling and feeling warm inside—those damned Christmas movies were right about that.

He came home wanting to hold Harry in his arms. The comfort of his love and a good cup of tea seemed more welcoming that ever.

He wasn't expecting Harry to say, "I followed you today, Loki." when he got back.

Loki stifled a laugh, and pulled Harry in for a hug. "You sneaky little wizard." He kissed his temple softly.

Harry laughed, snuggling into Loki. "I can be sneaky when I want to be. But what you did today…" His hands snaked around Loki's back, and looked up at him to smile wide. "It made me so proud of you."

Loki's stomach clenched happily. He never thought hearing those words would give him pleasure.

He shook it off. "Still, I felt as if I didn't help as much as I could."

"Loki. You might not think it is enough. But to them, even a few dollars, or a pair of gloves, or even some warm bread will brighten their day, and their spirits. That little girl...all the others...you helped them, Loki. You made them so happy." He touched the side of Loki's face gently, caressing his skin with his thumb. "I love you."

"And I love you," he said, taking his hand and kissing Harry's palm. "It was rewarding."

Harry gasped suddenly. "Maybe you can help me in the food kitchen next Sunday!"

Loki stepped back from their embrace. "Harry. I refuse to work in a kitchen. I will help when I can, but cooking is your forte. Magic is mine."

Harry crossed his arms. "I _am_ a wizard, you know. You're not the only one with magic here. I did follow you today without you knowing."

Loki leaned forward and kissed the pouting lips. He grinned. "I am still stronger."

Harry titled up his chin, and smirked. There was a challenge in his eyes Loki craved to accept. "Prove it."

Well... Loki did indeed prove it.

* * *

**Hope you liked! :)**

**Next chapter: Oral sex and dirty thing with a candycane. (Am I allowed to even put the kind of stuff I wrote for that on here? Well, I don't know, but I'm going to anyway.)**

**-Eve**


	5. Lick My Candycane

**Thought I'd post this now since I missed a day or two of posting. Gotta catch up here.**

**Warning: Filthy sex with two men.**

**Thanks for the favs and follows and comments, folks :)**

* * *

**Word or Theme: Candycane**

"Teddy gave me these yesterday."

Loki looked up from his book to see Harry holding a small zip lock bag filled with bright perfectly shaped candycanes. "You're going to eat them all right now," Loki stated flatly.

Harry grinned. "You know me so well." He sat down on the sofa beside Loki and opened the bag cheerfully. "I can't resist a good piece of candy. Especially peppermint flavor." He unwrapped the stick carefully and slowly, Loki distracted by the sound of crinkling. He couldn't help but watch as Harry swallowed half the stick before sliding it fully out obscenely. He sucked on the curved tip, plumb lips round and puckered. The curved end pushed out of Harry's cheek beautifully, and Loki pictured something else doing that in its place, something more erotic—not that this wasn't, because it definitely was.

Loki started squirming, listening to the crude sounds Harry made. Licking and sucking with his foul mouth of the candy stick. Then he slid if fully out. Loki saw it had lost its color at the curved tip, and was now thin and white, and he felt his cock leak and stain his black pants.

Harry got cruder, and louder and sloppier. Saliva was glistening on Harry's lips, which were no doubt sticky from the candy but still slid effortlessly as he bobbed his head to take more of the stick into his mouth.

Who exactly bobbed their head on a candycane? Only Harry. The little tease, trying to make Loki squirm—and it was working very well.

Loki was not one to ignore his need for pleasure, so he smirked at Harry. "If you're done with that, I have something else you will enjoy."

Harry glanced over with a raised brow, stick halfway in his mouth. It popped out and Loki held in a groan. "Oh? You do?" he played dumb, blinking owlishly, thick lashes brushing his red skin seductively.

Loki smirked wider. "You don't fool me."

The stick was tossed onto the table halfheartedly, breaking apart-Loki frowned for a moment at the mess but was back to smirking in milliseconds—and Harry rolled his eyes. "I wasn't trying to fool you, love." He moved fluidly in front of Loki on his knees, and looked up at him. He smiled, his green eyes brightening. "Always ready to suck you."

Loki grabbed the back of Harry's neck and pulled him in close to the crotch of his slacks, his cocks straining at the pressure that had been building from Harry's first lick of the red and white candy stick. "Then suck me," he growled.

With some sort of impatience, like Harry had been waiting for this, which he probably had been—knowing Harry, the second he got these candycanes he thought of Loki and how to tease him with them—Harry quickly unzipped Loki, who spread his legs for easier access. He kept his hand at the back of Harry's neck, resting softly on the fine hairs and soft skin.

Loki popped out of his boxers easily with a little prodding from Harry's hands. He was hard and leaking. The wizard leaned in close, and blew air along the head of Loki's cock. It stung so good Loki nearly shoved his whole cock in Harry's mouth. And Harry nearly chuckled seeing Loki stop himself from doing so.

"Stop teasing," Loki chastised, tugging at the black hair at the tip of his fingers. "Now swallow me."

Harry moaned. "Yeah," he said, voice hoarse like he had already sucked cock.

His mouth was hot, and his lips sticky around him. The sting of the candy canes peppermint flavor… Loki nearly came just then, but he had better control than that.

Harry's eyes watered as the always did when he took Loki into his mouth. The god was just really big, and Harry sometimes had to use his hands to stroke the rest of him. But today he nearly had his entire dick inside his mouth and the taste of Loki had him moaning and sucking to just get the taste on his tongue more.

"Harry, you're so good at this, my precious." Loki tipped his head back when Harry moaned. "Move your head for me. Just like that, love. Let me fuck your lewd mouth."

Harry whimpered, his hand moving into his pants to rub over his clothed erection. Loki's heated words and the smell of him was too much.

"Suck me like your candycanes, Harry. Your sticky lips are so warm on my cock."

Harry grunted desperately. He palmed his pants roughly while sucking at Loki's cock and it felt good, it just wasn't enough. He needed more than this to come, and he tried to convey that with his eyes up at Loki.

The god grinned knowingly. He tugged Harry up from his cock, both hissing at the release, and Loki kissed him sweetly. The taste of himself and the candy and Harry, and the smell of it, went to his cock and it twitched with need. "Get on your hands and knees, precious," he said, stroking Harry's cheek.

Harry's lips were bruised and puffy, so red and appealing looking as delicious as a perfect red apple. He did as Loki told him, looking up at him when he was done getting on all fours, ready for Loki's next instructions.

Loki grinned. Using his magic, Harry's pants vanished. The young wizard gasped as his cock was hit with the cool air, and he groaned, humping the air. "Loki."

"Don't touch yourself. If you do, this will end. Understand?"

Harry nodded. "I won't. I promise."

"Spread your legs for me."

Harry groaned as he did. And Loki just looked at him for a moment, but Harry was impatient, it seemed. Not seconds later he was begging, on the verge of anger in his tone. "Please, Loki. Touch me. Fuck me. Just…stop watching and do _something_."

Another burst of magic, and there was a candycane floating in front of Harry's face, unwrapped. "Suck it," Loki ordered.

Harry pouted up at him. "Can I just suck you?" he whined.

"Suck it."

Harry 'humph'ed, but opened his mouth and tilted his head forward to swallowed the whole cane, just a bit of it sticking out of his puckered lips. Loki made a noise of surprise at that. Harry's eyes twinkled as he sucked and sucked harder like drinking from a straw to get the last bit of drink, and all Loki could do was watch with heated eyes. Harry was so gorgeous. So perfect in everything.

Pulling back and letting the candycane go with a wet pop, there was Harry's candycane floating in air. It was pure white. Sucked of all color. And he looked so cocky up at Loki he didn't wait one second before he was shoving himself inside that dirty mouth again.

There was a smirk on his face Loki wanted to fuck away, take him deep and make that smirk vanish with the thrusting of his hips. But he needed Harry's mouth, it stung so beautifully and he was very good at licking and sucking in the right spots—Loki taught him well—he couldn't move away.

Glancing over at the bag of candycanes, he thought of a replacement for his cock, and grinned impossibly wide. He used magic to take one more from the bag and unwrap it.

Still sucking prettily, Loki keeping still and letting him do all the work, Harry must have felt the magic because he had confusion in his heated gaze while he bobbed. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and Loki felt his moan all through his body from his dick.

The candycane Loki had unwrapped was fully inside Harry, even the curved tip of it—Loki used some magic to make this one unbreakable, he didn't want the shards to cut Harry up inside—worked itself in and out of Harry's hole. He pushed back into it with his hips and ass, and shoved his head forward at the same time to suck Loki, elongating his back, stretching it to take Loki's cock and the cane into his body, to get both pleasures at each end.

"You like that, love?" Loki asked, petting Harry's cheek softly. Harry's eyes watered. "Feels good?" Harry moaned. Loki moaned right back. "Your filthy, Harry. Sucking me and getting your hole fucked by a candycane. You're going to be on Santa's naughty list, using his treats in such a way."

There was a look in Harry's eyes Loki knew, one he got before he orgasmed that Loki was happy to see—he wasn't going to last much longer, hearing the sound of himself and the cane moving in and out of Harry. So he asked, "Are you ready to come, Harry?"

Harry nodded as much as he could on Loki's cock, which was not really at all. He ended up taking more of Loki—if that was possible, but it was apparently—into his mouth until his nose was full of curls and he closed his eyes. Loki made sure his magic pushed the candycane in his ass further inside, hitting that spot inside Harry that had him coming immediately. Loki came hard just after, and he let every drop of his come into the back of Harry's throat, which he swallowed.

Loki left his mouth then, and Harry took a deep breath, licking his lips, tasting Loki and candycane. The other cane left him, and Harry pulled away, sitting on his heels. He looked dazed and happy, and Loki laughed when Harry smiled at him dreamily.

He pulled Harry up beside him, tucking him under his arm. A spell later Harry had some loose sweats on—it was cold, and Loki did care about him. Harry was coming down from his high, and he melted into Loki, and leaned up for a kiss.

"I love your mouth," Loki breathed against his cheek.

"I love using my mouth on you," Harry said with a grin. Then he frowned. "Do you really think I'll be put on the naughty list?"

Loki smirked. "Well, if not now, certainly later. This evening, perhaps."

* * *

**Did I really just do that? **

**Wow. I did. Um, comments?**

**Mistakes are the fault of my nerves.**

**-Eve**


	6. Angel in Black

**One of the sadder chapters :( And shorter, might end up being the shortest.**

**Hope you had a good weekend! I was lazy and didn't decorate for X-mas again.**

* * *

**Word or Theme: Angel**

This part of the holiday season wasn't something Harry particularly 'liked'. It was just something he did, and felt he had to do. There was some sense of accomplishment and happiness to it, despite all the sadness surrounding it.

He was going to the graves of the fallen today. With flowers and candles to commemorate them. And for the first time Loki was coming with him. Loki, the first time he had seen Harry going, had asked why he did this every year. He had replied with "Somebody has to. It's Christmas time, and not even the dead should be alone."

Harry did feel better knowing Loki would be with him. It was depressing as it was lonesome, so being sad with his husband beside him was better than being by his self. A cemetery wasn't his favorite place, after all, and the more company the better he was.

Harry felt it necessary to wear all black. Maybe because it was just in the mood, the sorrow while trying to bring the dead joy, or maybe he wanted to blend in with the darkness of it all. Loki wore all black, too, but he usually wore black for his job so it wasn't a big change.

The cemetery of the fallen from the war was over a big grassy hill, like something of a fairy-tale. He held Loki's hand tight while they walked up. It was a sight to see, a monument, to the bravery, and to the sacrifices the Hogwarts staff and students, and every creature helping in battle, had to make.

But it was still a graveyard. Where hundreds of wizards and witches were buried under this ground, rotting, decaying. It was chilling; even with the sun shining brightly above in the sky the air was frigid.

Harry had to stop suddenly, feeling sick. "Loki," he said automatically.

Loki kissed his knuckles. "You'll be all right. I'm here with you. Take a deep breath."

Harry took in a shaky breath of air, and nodded. He smiled at Loki, the corners of his lips tight, and said, "Thank you. For being here, I mean."

Loki kissed his hand again, smiling. "I will always be here for you, my angel in black."

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. "Sappy God."

They walked each aisle of graves, the stones dull but filled with life; each word written had so much meaning. Loki was standing behind him like a tall handsome guard, ready to protect and hold him when he cried. And he did hold him, especially when he reached those two graves that hurt him the most.

Ron and Hermione, side by side. Harry could picture them now, if they had lived. Ron eating his heart out of the food Molly made with all her love and care, and Hermione chastising him for stuffing his face like an animal. All of them dancing to Christmas music later, wearing Molly's sweaters, celebrating, happy and just being the best of friends.

Kneeling and setting down the flowers, then lighting a candle for each of their lost souls at the grave, Harry kept the tears at bay. They still had each other in the afterlife, he told himself, if there was one. And that was enough to make him smile and say, "Happy Christmas, mates."

"Harry."

He looked up at Loki. "Yeah?"

"You are brave for doing this. I'm sure it means a lot to them to have you here."

Harry smiled. "I guess. I'm just glad you're here with me this time."

Loki held his arms open. "Come here, precious."

Harry stood up and sighed into Loki's embrace. He always had a smell about him that was comforting. Something only Loki had. "I'm glad I have you. Christmas wouldn't be the same, even if you are a scrooge sometimes."

Loki hummed, ignoring that comment. "My little angel," he whispered. "It would not be the same without you, either."


	7. Christmas Cat

**So for some reason I couldn't log in to my account for a couple days... Anywhoo, here's the next little part of the sort of but not really Christmas theme story. ****Basically, pointless kinda cute stuff.**

**Word or Theme: Wrapping Paper**

Today Harry had decided to wrap all of his Christmas presents. And because he knew the Weasley's there were a lot of presents to be dressed up. Not counting his godfather Sirius and husband Remus, and their son Teddy and his aunt Andy, and all of his teachers from Hogwarts he still got along with, and his friends Hermione and Draco and, well, to be short, he had a lot of presents to wrap.

And plenty of wrapping paper spewed about his floor where he sat ready to wrap them all. Most wizards would flick their wand and have it done. Harry wasn't like most wizards; he loved the actual wrapping of the gifts, putting bows and ribbons atop each box or weirdly shaped object. It was somewhat therapeutic.

But, like every year for the last five, wrapping presents was always a pain. Because of Loki. His black cat that could do a bit of magic, and used that magic to cause mischief for Harry.

That black cat that currently sat upon the rolled out paper and looked up at him with a smirk— because Loki _did_ smirk—and whose green eyes were full of and joy at Harry's frustration because whenever he shoved him away Loki just ran back on and dug his claws into the paper like the little shit he was.

His cat was evil. But a cuddly kind of evil, so Harry forgave him.

When Harry finally got Loki off and far away, filling his bowl with tuna, he managed to wrap four presents neatly. He smiled, proud of his work, and laid out another roll of paper to cut for his next box.

Loki made an appearance then, claws out and ready to destroy.

Harry put up a magical barrier. Loki easily went through it.

Hermione said he was some sort of ancient breed that people had said rivaled god's magic powers and that was why he could do that sometimes. Still, it was amazing. A cat was stronger than the defeater of the dark lord? Impossible but true.

"Loki, please, I can't get this done. I have things to do all week and I have no time—Loki! Stop that!" Loki was scratching at the paper like a cat post on the floor, purring and swishing his tail.

Harry sighed. "I think you do this on purpose."

Loki meowed up at him, as if to say 'of course'. And Harry couldn't help but smile and pet the damned annoying cat that purred happily and looked so cute.

"You're a troublemaker. But I love you so…."

Loki meowed loudly in response like saying he loved him too and Harry chuckled. "How about I give you one of your presents early, hmm?" A little wandless magic later he had a small box in his hand. Inside was a round red ball. It had a bell inside, but that wasn't the best part. Magic moved it across the carpet, and Loki's eyes watched it and he immediately hunched over and ran after it so fast Harry fell back a bit in shock at that and the noise of his wrapping paper.

Looking down, he saw it was shredded from the cat's take-off, but when he heard the happy meows and the sound of Loki chasing his ball in some other part of the house he grinned and shrugged it away, getting out more of the red and white stripped decorating paper.

It was just wrapping paper, after all. Loki meant more to him than that.


	8. The Warmth of You

**Word or Theme: Snow**

One of the best parts of the Christmas season was snow. Snow meant getting cold just to get warm and drink hot cocoa and cuddle by the fire with the one you love. Snow meant making snow angels and snow balls for fights, and being a kid again because it was justifiable.

Snow meant Loki as a frost giant. Snow meant Harry staring at his husband like he didn't know what to do with himself—and he sort of didn't.

Because Loki in this form, blue and tall, with those deep red eyes—he hated red eyes but on Loki it looked so sexy—and lines in his skin Harry could trace for hours, was simply beautiful with nothing simple about him. Harry loved him like this.

But Loki didn't love it as much. And well, he _understood_, what with the family stuff about hating frost giants and his true parentage being kept from him and all. But nothing about it disgusted Harry like Loki thought it would.

The first time Loki showed Harry it was their third winter together, and he was shy about it and sort of cute, which was so unlike Loki and very endearing. Once Harry convinced him he thought he was beautiful and they had a few rounds of amazing, wonderful, just completely hard sex, Loki wasn't afraid to change into his blue form anymore. Loki still hated it, inside, and it showed on his face sometimes, but now he hated it less when Harry smiled at him the way he did.

Harry just supposed they would work on it more in time and eventually Loki would love that part of him like he did.

"Loki! Come out and play with me, okay?"

Loki smiled at his younger partner, who was dressed for the snow outside and grinning at him from the hallway. "Your inner-child is showing in your eyes, Harry."

Harry shoved his hands into gloves and grinned. "I'm fine with that. Are you coming to play with me or not?"

"Will I have to make snow angels with you again?" he asked, standing up from the sofa.

Harry nodded. "You certainly will."

"And of course there will be your legendary fights where we get pelted with snow?"

Harry nodded again, more eagerly. "Of course there will be."

Loki strolled over and took Harry's hand to pull them to the back door. "Let us go, then."

"You're excited? To play in the snow?" Harry gasped in shock. He thought he'd have to beg more.

"It's what comes later that I am excited for."

"And what comes later?" Harry asked, though he knew what Loki would say.

"We shred our wet clothes. And I get to warm your naked body with mine."

Once outside, Harry jumped into the snow on his back—luckily it was deep enough to so he didn't break his back—and started to make snow angles immediacy. He glanced up at Loki, who stood under the roof in not-suitable snow wear. Harry waited for him to change, but seconds later, he was dressed properly instead, and Harry pouted at the clothes. So many layers covering his husband's beauty.

"Lokiiii," Harry whined. And he thought, _maybe this inner-child thing is going too far._

Loki ignored that, and stepped out in his boots to stand beside him.

Harry sat up on the snow, and folded his arms. He looked up at Loki with a half-glare. "You know I don't like it when you wear so many clothes."

"I'm sure that applies to the both of us."

"You know what I mean." He looked Loki up and down, and raised a brow.

Loki frowned. "Harry…"

Harry interrupted before Loki could go off in his 'I hate that form' speech. It would be a waste of time, when the end result would be the same either way. "You should lay with me, make snow angels, and we'll make snow balls and have an amazing fight that the gods will be proud of. _But_ you will do that in the sexy blue body I love."

The frown on Loki's face was deeper than any crater on the moon. "I think Tony is rubbing off on you."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe it's a good thing."

"No," Loki replied, sitting down beside Harry in the snow, more gracefully than him, too. "Tony rubbing off on you in any way is a bad thing. And if he does, you will come to me immediately."

"Just change, please," Harry begged. "I'll… I'll do something special for you later. That thing I do that you love so much."

And with a large sigh from Loki and a little batting of Harry's eyelashes, Loki was in his frost giant form that Harry adored. Two years ago it would've taken more than that to get him in it, so Harry was sort of proud of himself.

He grinned and pulled Loki down with him and they proceeded to make snow angels. When Harry tried to stand up to look at his work, Loki yanked him on top of him and kissed him. It was a good surprise, and Harry nestled closer, feeling the warmth of Loki beneath him, keeping him from the snowy ground. Loki was deep in the frozen stuff, and it was all around him.

Harry laughed into Loki's mouth when he thought, _it's like Loki's my boat._

Loki's long arms came around his back, pressing him softly down into him. Harry felt the cold all around him but Loki was his warmth. It was in his tongue sliding against his, hot and wet, and their stomachs pressed together, heated the other, and even though Harry's legs felt the snow his entire being was warm from Loki. He couldn't help but moan Loki's name against his lips, thinking about how Loki always kept him warm.

There was a little gasp when he accidentally nudged Loki's crotch moving to get settled more in the strange position, and he got a little pleasant bite on his bottom lip from Loki's sharp teeth before their mouths separated. They would fuck later, right now it was just time to relax and feel the warmth of each other.

Harry sighed and shoved his face into Loki's neck, listening to his heart, smiling and feeling impossibly happy.

Years ago snow was just something to shove away on the driveway, or something to look out of his window at, but now he had Loki. And it was more magical in the snow, being with him, where Loki could be frost giant and Harry could stare at his gorgeous body and listen to his sexy laugh while they played like children.

One of the best parts of the Christmas season was the snow. And the best part of the snow was Loki in it with him.

**Well, it's only ten more days until Christmas! Woohoo! But I still haven't finished shopping :/**

**-Eve**


	9. The Plan: Mistletoe

**It's a high school universe in this chapter with a shy Harry. If you think Tony Stark isn't in character, that's my bad. I haven't written him in a while so…**

**Word or Theme: Mistletoe**

Tony had a Christmas party every year at his large mansion-like house. Harry was invited like every year because they're best friends. But when he heard Loki Odinson was going to be there, Harry almost wanted to not go. Him and Loki, dressed up, with alcohol and music, was very bad. Mainly because of his crush on the senior.

Really, though, the actual crush was more than that. Harry loved him. They went from classmates to friends, and Harry eventually fell. How could he not when Loki was who he was?

Tony found out about it when he and Loki got to be friends from their mutual friendship with Harry and one day it just spilled out. The teasing to ask Loki out never stopped. He had the same reasons why every time. One, his older brother Thor who was in college would threaten him, and he was _big_. Two, he was way better than Harry with his popularity (though Harry did have plenty of friends he loved). And third, Loki deserved somebody fit for him, somebody taller and without big glasses and messy hair, somebody as perfect as him to look good together.

There were times when Harry really hated loving Loki; it just hurt him too much. Especially now, around Christmas, where everybody seemed to be all lovey-dovey.

That morning in Biology, Tony bugged him as usual. But this time it was about Steve Rogers. The hot blonde Tony couldn't stop talking about for the past three weeks who just transferred.

"I've got a plan," he began.

Harry immediately didn't like that. "Tony, your plans always get me in trouble. I'm already grounded until Friday because last week Loki and I switched the meatloaf with—well, it doesn't matter. You don't wana know." Harry shook his head, shivering. They had gone a little too far there.

Tony's eyes widened. "What? I ate that, you know! But anyways, as I was saying… I have a plan to get me into those tight blue pants over there," he said, gesturing towards Steve's seat. "And it involves mistletoe."

And he proceeded to go on about this crazy, not really that well thought out, plan. Tony said that they were going to be stalkers—his words—and wait for Steve to use the bathroom at his place during the Christmas party and plant it above the door where he would have no choice to kiss Tony, who would be waiting outside.

The teacher told them to be quiet, and Tony waved it away with a smile.

"But why do I have to be involved?" Harry whispered.

Tony pointed at him. "You're my best friend, _that's_ why."

That Friday was the party. It was big and expensive and loud, but Tony's dad paid people off so his son could throw this party without noise complaints. Really, it was the only time of the year he was a good father. Tony used it to his advantage, of course.

Harry was dressed in his best shirt and pants, with a pair of shiny shoes Tony gifted him yesterday out of the blue. He was two hours into the party and had just left a group of his science friends from Chem. when Tony came running up to him, obviously drunk, waving his hand about.

"Harry! Go put the mistletoe up! Steve just went in!"

"Why can't you? I don't—"

Tony didn't let him finish. "I'm shorter," he said, and pouted. "I can't reach the top of the door to put it up."

Harry rolled his eyes with a smile and walked away. "Good plan, Tony," he shouted at him.

They went to the nearest bathroom and Tony handed it to him with a happy smile.

"This is very strange, I hope you know that," Harry said, reaching up to stick the kissing plant up, and was about to turn around to leave when the door opened and froze in his spot. Harry was worried Steve would think Harry wanted him or something, and knew he'd have to explain Tony's stupid idea.

Instead of Steve, it was Harry's worst nightmare—or best wet-dream. A smirking, tall and handsome, slicked back hair and sparkling blue eyed Loki Odinson.

The God—that's what Harry called him sometimes—smiled down at him. "Evening, Harry."

He tried not to blush at how hot Loki looked in his silk shirt and slacks. So tall and perfect lips and—oh, he said hello, right?

Harry smiled. "Er. Hi, Loki."

Loki saw the plant hanging above. "Is that mistletoe?"

"Y-yeah. It was for Tony—" and he turned around to gesture to him and saw nobody. Harry glared and immediately figured out the real plan Tony must've had. To have him and Loki kiss under the mistletoe.

_My best friend is a prick._

"You look displeased. Tony left you all alone, hmm?" Loki leaned on the doorframe. "I never thought you two would be together."

Harry made a face, and Loki chuckled at that. "No. We aren't. That would be disgusting. He said this was for Steve but now I know it was for—" Harry closed his mouth before something bad came out, like a confession of love or some nonsense.

Loki raised a brow. "For who?"

"No one. Just. No one. Let's go back to the party, okay?"

Loki grabbed his arm before he could leave. Harry was confused at the sudden touch. "Loki?"

The look in his eyes could start forest fires. It was a turn on and scary, and Harry knew he'd be seeing this face of Loki when he masturbated because how could he not. "I've seen the way you stare at me in class, Harry."

Harry froze. "R-really?"

Loki nodded, and he looked like he was concentrating on something before he said smoothly, "And Tony has told me about your feelings toward me."

Harry looked to the ground. "He did, did he?" That was more than embarrassing, to have his best friend out his feelings to his more-than-crush. His best friend really was a prick.

"Harry."

The softness in his tone had Harry glancing up. "Yeah?" he said equally as soft.

"You are oblivious if you do not see that I feel the same."

The shock must've been really apparent because Loki grinned. "You _are_ oblivious, so I won't be angry. We've been friends for a long time, Harry, and I couldn't help but fall in love with you."

More shock. His mouth dropped open. "Love? You love _me_? Harry Potter?"

Loki laughed. He cupped Harry's warm cheek, and his thumb twitched against Harry's skin at the corner of his mouth. The contact was amazing, more than amazing—it was too perfect. "I love you, Harry Potter."

Harry laughed with tears in his eyes. Because Loki loved him back. "Why didn't you say something before?"

"I could ask you the same."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, well, I suppose I was waiting for Christmas to come along and make it merrier."

"It would be merry any time of the year."

Loki bent forward until he was so close Harry could feel his breath against his face. He glanced up for a second, then back at Harry's face, or more specifically at Harry's lips. "The mistletoe is waiting."

After kissing Loki for probably longer than he should, they went back to the party hand-in-hand. Harry saw Tony with Steve, making out by the bar, and they saw each other.

Harry glared. Tony glared back. Then they both smiled happily and started kissing their boyfriends. This time, Harry did so without the help of mistletoe.


	10. Monster of the Mountain

**Just want to put in that this ****_isn't_**** based off the Jim Carey movie :) and anything Grinch related does not belong to me. But this isn't ****_that_**** Grinch related anyways…more like past-Grinch, but not really that much still.**

**Word or Theme: The Grinch**

Harry had always heard about the frost monster of the mountain. His mother, before she had passed away along with his father two years ago, had warned him about going near it. Which, honestly, if you tell a teenager to not do something they will, as was the natural order of the world, but Harry obeyed their rules because he was a good boy.

But he wasn't a boy anymore, and they weren't here.

The stories of the monster were told to the children of his town to make sure they were well-behaved, and it was the town's history, too. He remembered the stories of the frost monster that his mother told him in his bed. The monster had ruined Christmas that year and he wasn't allowed in the town ever again because he was 'evil'.

The story he heard as a child was as follows: The frost monster on one Christmas had destroyed everything with a blizzard, as it had the power of Gods to do so. Only the houses remained standing, and the forests strong, sturdy trees, and it tore apart the town center tree that showed the Christmas spirit. But worst of all was that in the night, while the people slept, everything was stolen. Food, presents, and decorations. Everything but the log in the fireplace was gone. It was like waking up in house that was only furniture and yourself, and void of holiday spirit. But everyone came together in this tragedy. They sang around the broken, snow coated fallen tree in the center of the town, and Christmas was empty of presents but full of cheer. Miraculously, after the clocks rang 5, everything reappeared in time for the Christmas feast. Then everyone knew who it was, because of the magic. The frost monster had magic and magic was hated, and after that he wasn't allowed in the town even more than before, and was to be killed on sight.

Harry was just very curious about the frost monster. Was he lonely? As lonely as Harry? He thought that maybe if he went to see the frost monster Harry could be happy with his life, after seeing somebody worse than himself. Somebody in more pain, somebody lonelier.

It took him 7 days to gather courage to climb this ridiculously shaped mountain to the top where the monster supposedly lived. And of course, it was Christmas Eve.

When he got to the top, frozen and red-faced, gloves stuck to his skin and his shoes blocks of ice, there was a little a brown wooden door perfectly there surrounded by white. And, strangely enough, a mat with 'welcome' in big white letters.

Harry knocked.

The door opened twelve seconds later.

It wasn't what he expected to be on the other side. He was expecting an old creature. Wrinkled maybe, with red eyes so hate-filled. Some stories said the monster had fangs and claws to tear trespassers apart.

Harry only saw tall, blue beauty. Harmless, clawless, with beautiful lava red eyes and sinfully silky skin.

The monster—no, the blue _man_, gave him the most surprised expression. Then he smirked, probably seeing Harry's wandering eyes, and leaned against the wooden frame. "What is a Who-vililean doing on my doorstep on this dreary Christmas Eve?"

Harry was still a bit shocked by the beauty of this man. His skin was stunning, and looking closer at his bare arms—he wore a t-shirt and black pants, so normal—there were deep patterns engraved into it like a river ran against his skin and left marks so smooth. All Harry could do was blink stupidly up at the tall…well, _god._

He realized that the blue man was waiting for a response to his question. "Um, well… I just came to… Well, to see you, I guess?"

The man raised a brow. "To see me?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Harry nodded once, a flush rising to his cheeks that thankfully couldn't be seen as they were frozen red. "Yeah," he replied nervously, voice trembling.

The man looked him up and down, eyes curious, and then shrugged a shoulder. He stepped aside. "Come in, then, before you die. I suppose you could do with some tea to warm your fragile human bones."

Harry nodded once again, curtly. "That would be fantastic. Thanks."

The man huffed with a grin, lips titling up. He stepped inside and Harry followed, gloved fingers dancing with each other as he gazed around. It was warm inside, homely even. Not an ice cave at all. But a _home_. With things, not icicles or furniture carved from ice, but with a real couch and lamps to light up the tall round room. A kitchen was to his left, where the monster—the man, he corrected himself—was _making tea_.

The frost monster he heard about for his entire childhood was making tea. For Harry.

He might've fainted if it weren't for the frost monster speaking from the kitchen at him. "Take a seat. I won't bite if you want to rest. Climbing this mountain must've taken a lot out of you."

"Um…" Harry bit his lips. The man wasn't wrong at that. He was exhausted, and just plain cold.

So he sat down on the worn out sofa, taking off his hat and trying to pull off his gloves but not succeeding. "Fuck." It was actually hurting now that he noticed. And he thought he might have frostbite, and his gloves might be stuck to his skin forever if he didn't get them off now.

"Do you need help?"

Harry jumped. The blue god was right beside him, holding a cup of tea in his hand down towards Harry. So domestic looking and gorgeous, and Harry stuttered out a, "What?" and took the cup to set it on the pretty wood table in front of him before he was blinded by his beauty again and left the man to hold it like a fool.

The man rolled his eyes. "You creatures are so sensitive to the cold." He gestured to Harry's hands. "I asked if you needed help."

Harry glanced at his hands. "Oh, um…"

"If all you do is say 'um' and then stare at me, I might have to throw you back out into the snow." He sat on the sofa beside Harry.

Harry laughed, hearing the tease in his voice. "Sorry. But, yeah, help would be nice."

The blue man took his hands in one of his without saying anything, Harry's black gloved hands curled on top of his large blue one. Harry gasped when suddenly he was warm—his hands were, that is—and there was a tingle around his fingers tips that spread down to his palm and ended at his wrist. Then the blue man used his long fingers of his other hand to peel Harry's gloves off slowly, tossing them onto the table. He kept Harry's hands, who blushed when he started to stroke his skin softly. Harry could feel the lines in his skin, and he nearly moaned.

The blue man looked into his eyes. "What's your name, human?"

"Harry," he said. "Yours?"

"I am Loki."

Harry smiled. "Good to meet you, Loki."

Loki dropped his hands suddenly, and Harry frowned, disappointed in this. There was something guarded in Loki's eyes, and he glared at Harry, who very nearly flinched back.

"Why are you here?" Loki ground out.

Harry licked his lips. "Oh…well, you see…"

And Harry explained how his parents died and how he was lonely and recalling Loki's history around town. And he wanted to ask about the loneliness, but the want to wasn't as strong as the bravery to ask this strong, tall blue god if he was hurting.

Loki listened to him, though, and Harry was glad for that. He didn't make any faces, or move, but really _listened_. He looked into Harry's eyes and let him speak, and when he was done and Loki spoke Harry did the same with him.

"That day… The blizzard. My brother, not in blood, Thor had passed away. He wasn't a god, but he was nearly immortal. He chose to give that up when he found love in Jane Foster, a human scientist. They lived long and happily for mortals. Before he passed I moved here on this mountain when seeing him so old made me…upset. I got the call from one of his children that he died, and my emotions got the best of me. That was how the blizzard came to be. I stole for petty, jealous reasons. So while the blizzard was an accident, the stealing was not. I regret it to this day. As the years went by, and I heard stories of me and my 'madness' I knew I would stay here until my time came to be with Thor again."

Harry smiled. It was a sad smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling. That Loki would force himself to be lonely like this hurt Harry. When he had family to visit, and Harry had none, it hurt Harry that he wasn't with them now when he could be. Loki would be happier, but Harry knew it would hurt to see them, too.

Still, he asked, "Do you visit them?"

"Who?"

"Thor's children."

Loki smiled small. "Three years ago was the last time I saw them."

Harry covered Loki's hand with his own. Loki jumped, and Harry almost moved off until Loki pushed up into it, and held his hand, strong gripped. "You should go see them. It is Christmas tomorrow."

"Do you have children, Harry?"

Harry laughed. "No. I couldn't have kids, anyway. Unless I adopted, I mean. Which I've thought about before. I'm gay, so…"

Loki nodded. "I don't believe in the terms you humans made up, but I understand. Men are irresistible."

There was a glint in Loki's eyes that had Harry shifting in his seat. He took a sip of the tea to distract his self.

"You _are_ lonely, aren't you, Harry?" Loki whispered suddenly.

Harry glanced up a bit, shocked at the gentleness suddenly in Loki's hard red eyes, and the curl of his lips.

"What?" Harry whispered.

Loki squeezed his hand and smiled. "I can see it in those beautiful green eyes. Just like mine. Wanting more. More than silence. More than ourselves as company. Wanting to be more than what we are."

Harry blushed at the accuracy of that. "Well. I wouldn't have sought you out, risking my life, if I wasn't completely lonely, now would I? Christmas Eve and I spend it climbing a mountain to meet the frost monster? I must be lonely. No, I must be _crazy_." He shook his head, chuckling.

Loki laughed. "Perhaps you are. But I think insanity suits the lonely, sometimes."

And that was somewhat true for Harry. "I guess it does."

"Harry. Would you like to spend Christmas with me?"

Harry smiled the widest smile he had made in years. "That would be…perfect."

Loki smiled down at him. "I am glad. Perhaps this year, I won't be lonely anymore."

And maybe the plan wasn't being friends with Loki the frost monster, but Harry was happy it ended up that way on Christmas Eve. Harry was even happier when their sudden friendship became more Christmas night.

**Sorry for any mistakes. Busy week Christmas shopping so I had like no time.**

**ONLY FIVE DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS! ! ! :D**

**-Eve**


	11. Gingerbread Man

**I don't own Starbucks.**

**Word or Theme: Gingerbread**

Loki only came inside because it was starting to rain really hard. Usually he went to Starbucks like anybody else but that was a mile away, and it was coming down hard. This bakery looked nice enough, and it was empty aside from the boy at the front facing away from Loki.

When he opened the door a little bell went off and the boy with a mop of black hair turned around to greet with a big smile, "Hello! How can I help you?"

Loki shook of some rain from his coat. He eyed the adorable boy with green eyes and said, "A large black coffee, please."

The boy frowned. He put his hands on his hips. "That's it? You don't want a cookie?" He pointed to the shelf in front of him, where an assortment of cookies was put out on a platter. "I made them today. I'll even give you one free."

Loki shook his head, perplexed by the frown on this admittedly cute man's face. Just because he only wanted straight black coffee?

"Just the coffee," Loki said, sitting on the bar stool at the counter.

The man, Harry as his nametag stated, sighed and shrugged. "Your loss. They were fresh." He poured the coffee into a Christmas cup decorated with a reindeer and snowman. "Black coffee. No cookie." He smiled brightly up at Loki, and Loki couldn't keep the almost fond smile from making an appearance. This boy was too charming for his own good.

Harry set the coffee away, but stayed in front of Loki. "So, what're you doing out so late? It's nearly closing time for me."

Loki took a sip of his coffee, feeling it warm him inside. "Work."

Harry nodded knowingly, his eyes downcast. "I get it. I mean, I own this little place with a friend of mine, have for five years, and there doesn't seem to be any free time. But!" He startled Loki with that outburst, nearly spilling his drink. "Meeting people and making them smile is nice. My brownies are _legendary_. No one can eat one without smiling."

Loki almost chuckled at the intensity in Harry's green eyes. "I'll have to try them sometime."

"You mean it?"

Loki thought for a second, and nodded. He would come back, if not only for Harry's pretty face, then for his 'legendary brownies'.

Harry jumped once, happily like a child, and grinned. "So what's your name, stranger?"

"Loki."

Curiosity was on his face. "Interesting name. Norwegian or something?"

Loki shrugged. "My parents had a liking for Norse gods. My brother's name is Thor."

Harry laughed. "Really? That's actually pretty awesome. You excited for Christmas Eve tomorrow? Spend it with the god of thunder?" he laughed.

There was a glint of mischief in Loki's eyes. "My brother's wife is an excellent cook, so I'm looking forward to stealing all of their deserts."

Harry threw his head back, and Loki couldn't help but glance at his throat. Too seductive, and he wanted to lick it until it glistened. He wondered if Harry would let him.

Harry put his elbow on the long bar, and his chin rested in it nearly. "I'm the baker in the family. Well, the small family I do have, so I can't really steal my own deserts or anything, but I _can_ steal my godfathers' expensive wine."

Loki chuckled at that, taking a sip of his coffee again. He noticed Harry's eyes on his neck as he swallowed, then his lips when he licked them quick. It seemed he wasn't the only one feeling this little pull of attraction.

The baker blinked a few times, as if to clear himself of his thoughts. Loki hoped they were of him. "Well, as we'll both be spending the holidays with family, I say now we celebrate them together."

"Really?" Loki drawled.

Harry puckered his lips, and nodded. "Yes. We will be merry and eat and drink. Oh! I'll go get my gingerbread cookies! They're simply _perfect_ for this!"

As Loki was about to object, Harry was turned around and gone through the back door, coming back seconds later with a tray of freshly made cookies. Loki could smell the gingerbread, a sweet homely smell wafting through his nose.

When Harry set them down, he laughed at the look of them. Each little man was perfectly made. With eyes and a mouth of frosting, and little outfits and shoes.

He smiled at Harry. "They're amazing."

Harry beamed, elbows setting on the counter again. He gestured down at the tray with one hand and said, "Go ahead, have one."

Despite not really liking gingerbread all that much, Loki ate two of them because Harry looked just so happy there, with his eyes bright. Endearing.

He finished off the second cookie and couldn't help but lean forward and he swore that it was so quiet, aside from the rain outside, that he could hear the sound of Harry's heartbeat racing.

"What're you doing?" Harry asked, glancing down at Loki's mouth then back at his eyes, cheeks flushed. He looked nervous.

"I'm thanking you for the gingerbread."

The nervousness in Harry's face faded, and he smiled softly, innocently, and titled his head at Loki's. "Get on with it, then."

The taste of gingerbread was on Loki's lips as he walked home, as well as the taste of Harry. And in his pocket was his phone that he gripped tight, where Harry had saved his number. He put his name as 'Gingerbread man/Harry'.

He was very glad he didn't walk that extra mile to Starbucks.

**The last chapter will be posted on Christmas.**

**Hope you have a good Christmas Eve!**

**-Eve**


	12. Naughty Boy

**Well, this is now done. Thanks for reading my fic! :)**

**Have a Happy Christmas!**

**WARNING: SPANKING. **

**AND SERIOUSLY, IF YOU AREN'T OF AGE DON'T READ. **

**Word or Theme: Santa Claus**

It started with Loki walking in wearing a red Santa hat. And _only_ that hat. His long, lean and strong god body completely visible, his cock hung out between his perfect thighs. Harry was laid back on their bed reading when he came it, and he laughed at Loki's humor—Loki was naked a lot, and it didn't always mean he wanted sex. He was happy Loki was in the Christmas spirit, but when the god hadn't laughed back Harry was worried immediately, and wondered if laughing in the first place was a good idea.

Because this wasn't a joke. Clearly it wasn't. Loki's face lacked that mischief for jokes. It was all purpose. When he slinked his way onto the bed so cat-like and seductively, Harry visually shivered, holding back a moan, and he knew it _definitely _wasn't a joke.

The book was tossed from his hands when Loki was close enough. He frowned at Harry, like he spilled milk on the counter, or something so mundane. Like Loki wearing a Santa hat naked was mundane.

The god was right beside Harry, who lay still, waiting for something. Loki leaned in to whisper in his ear, breath hot. "You've been a naughty boy this year, Harry. I don't think Santa is very happy with you."

The laughter very nearly bubbled up from his throat again—nervously and scared laughing, though, not because it was funny what Loki said. In fact, it went right to Harry's pants. Which were now being stripped from him by Loki's fingers, cool fingers, so unlike the way Harry's skin felt. The god did is stripping swiftly, fingers gliding over Harry's chest and stomach to take off the thin shirt. After he was naked from the waist up he was pulled up from lying back against the headboard to sit. And while Loki worked on below the belt, Harry groaned, lifting his hips up as his pants were slid from him, closing his eyes at the delicate contact of Loki's skin on his.

"Fuck, Loki," he moaned. His cock was free, and the cool air felt good to calm the fiery heat inside. "Touch me more."

There was a tuting sound. Harry opened his eyes when Loki pulled away from him, not understanding what was happening. Not when everything was going in the order it was supposed to.

"Good boys don't swear in front of Santa," Loki practically chastised. "And good boys don't order him around."

_What? _Harry thought, utterly confused. He started to beg, because Loki liked begging, hearing please over and over again. "Loki. Please, Loki, touch m—"

Harry was cut off and abruptly pulled forward with cool hands on his either side of his waist. He was on his knees in front of Loki on the mattress after some seconds passed by, for some reason allowing the manhandling—it usually went in a way he liked—and the god was staring down at him, _glaring_ almost, with an erotic glint in the blue eyes. "You will call me Santa," he growled.

_Santa? Has Loki gone truly mad finally?_

Harry just pushed into the hand at his hips, wanting more. He was pretty needy right now, because it had been three days since their last fucking—Christmas shopping and work got in the way.

He licked his lips, considering calling Loki Santa after all, because he needed this too much. Then he looked at Loki in front of him, naked and beautiful, and decided he _would_ play his game. He was too horny not to, and his husband was too sexy to deny.

"Shit," he murmured, then said more loudly, "Okay. Santa. _Santa_, please touch me more. Please." He overlapped Loki's hands at his hips and tried to buck into the air, his cock jumping, showing Loki—showing Santa what he needed. Which was anything touching his cock, anything of Loki's touching him anywhere.

Loki shook his head and took Harry's hand away; Harry groaned at the loss. "What do naughty boys get, Harry?"

_Sex, I hope, _Harry thought. _Good and rough sex._

When he tried to move in to kiss Loki and beg for his cock inside his tight ass, he was yanked around again. This time, he was put over Loki's knee.

It was not something he expected to happen. What he expected to happen was Loki shoving himself inside him. Not this. Not having his face pressed into the bed and his legs laid out on the other side of Loki's legs. Not laid out in such a humiliating way—and _fuck_, his cock was getting harder, if that was even physically possible.

Harry started to resist despite his body wanting this, because his mind damn well didn't want this. "Loki, don't!" he begged, trying to sit up, pushing with his elbows at the bed.

Despite there being a part of him that wanted it—his whole body, actually—his mind certainly did not agree with the embarrassing position. And despite having been put into a lot of embarrassing positions with Loki, this was not one he wanted. So he resisted, because that was what Harry did.

"Loki, don't do this!" he gritted out, pushing with his elbows and knees on the bed. "I don't—ugh!"

But Loki had a strong grip—he _was_ a god—on him. He took Harry's arms and held them down with his own, doing the same with his legs, pushing, and not lightly.

Harry whined loudly, sort of childishly if he really paid attention to it. "Let me _go_! Just fuck me; it's been too long, please. Fuck me, just please put your cock in me."

_I thought he liked it when I begged? Why isn't this working?_

Loki didn't say anything. He just sat there with his legs over the side of the bed, Harry on his lap, silent.

There was a warm feeling creeping up inside Harry at being held down like this. Like walking into a warm house from a snow storm. Like sticking your frozen hands under warm water. Tingling and good, and somehow still painful.

With Loki probably staring at his bare ass and naked back, he figured it wasn't _bad_. Being exposed to Loki wasn't new or anything, but it wasn't exactly _good_ to be so humiliated like this. Humiliating Harry was sexy as hell, yes, and it did get him cuming the hardest, but with days of not getting any—and yes, that was a long time for them—he just wanted that cock in him and Loki pounding him hard and fast against the headboard so that even Odin could hear. Being so close to it and not having it was tearing him apart.

He laid still, though, and just let out a soft sob. "Please. Just…just fuck me." Hoping the desperation would make Loki stop before he started what Harry knew he would do. What was obvious he would do, with Harry like this, with the words he had said.

Loki hummed. "Maybe if you had been a good boy Santa wouldn't have to do this. But naughty boys need discipline, and that's what you will get."

The first hit had him trying to get up again, just an automatic reflex. And he knew he could, with Loki slapping away, but it would only make it worse so he stayed on his lap, down, being a 'good boy'.

The first hit to his bum had him trying to get up again, just an automatic reflex. He could, too, with Loki slapping away, but Loki would catch him and it would only make it worse, so he stayed down and was quiet and played the 'good boy' because he was smart enough to be.

When the next three came, fast in a row, Harry wasn't silent. He whimpered and curled his fist into the blanket, pressing his forehead into the sheets to cool his fevered brow. Loki was strong, and the sting was more than painful. "Stop, it hurts. No more."

"That's what punishment is, Harry. Stay still and take it. Be a good boy for me."

Loki hit him again. Harry started to shake. Two reasons. One: it hurt. Two: his cock was hard, and _that_ hurt.

"Santa wants you to be still, Harry," Loki said sternly, his large hand resting on his ass. "Tell Santa you'll be good."

Harry breathed through is nose. "I'll—I'll be good, Santa."

And Harry stopped shaking, knowing that Loki wouldn't stop until he did as he said, and eleven slaps later it was done. The room was quiet, aside from Harry's slightly heaving breathing.

Loki pet at the back of his head lovingly. He kept his other hand on Harry's burning ass cheek, thumb rubbing soothingly, and said somewhat approvingly, "You're so good for me, Harry. Maybe I'll put you on the nice list after all."

Harry could feel himself leaking cum, and flushed knowing that. Loki could probably feel it on his thigh, the throbbing warmth of Harry's cock.

He thought it was done, but it wasn't. Loki kept going, and Harry grunted with each slap. The sound of it and the feel, it was all so deliciously naughty that his cock just came to life even when Harry begged it not to, when the pain became good pain. For when Loki did let him up, he would see his cock and not just feel it, and that would be more embarrassing than being bare and spanked like a naughty boy over his husbands lap.

The spanking stopped for a few seconds again.

"I think you've had enough, hm?" Loki said, patting Harry's butt softly, and making a cooing sound when Harry whined. His thumb stroked in between the crevice of his cheeks, teasing. "What do you think, love? Do you need more? Is my naughty boy a good boy now?"

"Yes, Santa," Harry panted. His eyes were barely watering from the heat of the moment. When it got down to it, he just wanted Loki inside him already, and he nearly sobbed.

"You've had enough?" Loki asked, softly, comfortingly.

"Please, I've had enough. No—no more."

Once again, he was moved without warning. That was the third time, he thought. Now he was sat on his ass beside Loki. And his ass burned; it was like he had an itch he couldn't scratch.

He hissed and glared at 'Santa', who still had his hat on somehow—must be stuck with magic—folding his arms. Sitting on the soft blanket, cock between his crossed legs hard and wet, he was definitely embarrassed.

"You're a jerk."

Loki simply smirked. With the Santa hat he looked similar to the Grinch when he took up the fat man's suit. "Do you need another spanking from Santa?"

Harry held in a moan at the smirk, and at the proud look in Loki's eyes. That was when Harry realized. If he wanted to get that perfect dick inside him tonight or within the damn hour at least, he had no choice but to go along with this. With being the naughty or good boy, or whatever Loki decided in the moment.

And honestly he was okay with that.

Harry batted his eyes up at Loki and pouted. "I don't think I need anymore, Santa. I'll be good. I promise."

Loki stroked the back of his hand across Harry's cheek. "Good. But just in case…"

Harry gasped at the feeling of magic gliding over his cock. Looking down at it to make sure Loki didn't damage it he noticed there was a bow around the base of it. A bright red bow cock-ring. Loki had tied his dick up like it was a present.

He groaned at that foul play, and pouted deeper at Santa. "Please, I promise I won't cum, Santa."

Loki shook his head. "Simply a precaution. Now, get on your hands and knees. I'll spank you again if I have to."

Instantly obeying his words so not to get a spanking, his ass was red enough, Harry blinked owlishly at Santa who stepped off of the bed suddenly. "Santa? Where—?"

Loki just looked at him, not moving to touch Harry or do anything but. "You're such a bad boy, Harry. On your hands and knees for me. You're pretty dick looks like a present dangling between your legs."

Harry moaned at his deep-toned words, eyes closing. He bucked into the air for friction. "Then open me. Please."

Loki smirked. "You beg and plead perfectly, Harry. But that won't work tonight."

"Why not?" Harry huffed out, green eyes burning like fire made from floo powder.

In return, Loki's eyes burned harder. "I think the only way to shut that insolent mouth…" Loki climbed on the bed, and Harry couldn't help but stare at his cock as it twitched around while he moved to get on his knees in front of Harry. It was as hard as his, but looked so enticing. "…is to stuff it full like a stocking."

Harry's mouth watered. Loki's big cock was in front of him, ready to be swallowed, and he leaned down to put his mouth around it without having to hear the words from Loki, because he wanted it bad. He always wanted to suck Loki.

The god groaned happily. "That's good. You're being so good."

Harry moaned at the smell of Loki. He moaned at the taste of him on his tongue. And he moaned at the feeling of Loki ramming his cock down his throat hard. There was a thickness to it that stretched his mouth painfully, but it was a stretch Harry loved, a stretch that meant he was doing it well. And the taste of him was good, like Loki had already came and Harry had his ejaculate swimming in his mouth already. Sounded disgusting, but Harry loved it.

He didn't really notice his own cock, which had been deprived, until he looked up at Loki. Loki, who was staring down at him, was just so sexy, and he felt it twitch and it ached. His eyes were on fire, so hot and full of love, but then Loki pulled Harry's hair and groaned, "Suck Santa's cock, you naughty boy. Drink down my milk," and it was all hot in a different way.

Harry swallowed Loki's cum easily, eyes watering at the stinging taste. After Loki pulled out of his mouth Harry smiled at him, asking if he was good, and Loki smiled back, as if to say 'always'. He wiped the corner of Harry's lips and moved off to the side of the large bed and, pointing to the open space, said, "Santa's going to reward you for being so good. Get on your back."

Once situated, his head on the pillows and his legs spread as wide as could be. Harry's butt was still sore but he tried no the show his pain as much because he was happy to be getting a reward.

Loki knelt in between his legs. His face was right at Harry's bow-tied dick, and he looked at it for a moment, making Harry squirm a bit, because the intensity was practically felt through Loki's eyes onto his dick, and the movement had him hissing from the sting of his cheeks on the fabric of the bed.

Loki kept his eyes on Harry's dick as he said, "I'm not giving you my cock yet, Harry. But if you're good enough for me, I will." Then he pushed Harry's body until it was on its side, and pushed his leg not on the bed up to his chest. "Grab it, and hold it there."

Harry whined. His ass was yet again shown for Loki, this time with his cock laid out on his thigh, hard as a fucking rock. And this time, like before, Harry knew what he'd do, but this time he was excited, jittering and full of heat like a horny animal. So he grabbed his leg under the knee, hooking around, and waited.

Loki's suddenly lubed finger was at his hole. Wet and warm. He teased it around for a while until it was inside quick and smooth and Harry melted at the feeling of Loki in him again. It was just a finger, but it was _Loki's finger_, and Loki knew just what to do.

The shit part was Loki took his sweet time adding another, and that had Harry groaning, pushing down and trying to let Loki know.

Loki did not like that. He stopped moving his finger and said, "Be good for me, love. Let Santa stretch you good."

"I am good, Loki. I am," Harry moaned.

Loki put his other hand on the inside of Harry's thigh. It was shaking a bit, Harry noticed once Loki touched it, rubbed it soothingly. "Shh. Don't be naughty, Harry. You won't get your reward."

Then there was a slap to his cheek and he stopped a scream halfway. "That is punishment for not calling me Santa," Loki explained, and began to move his finger again, adding the second.

The process was slow and pleasurable, and Loki, as Harry stated, knew just what to do, but he still hadn't hit that special spot yet.

Until he was four long fingers in. And Harry's head flipped back and he nearly lost hold of his leg it was so good. "Santa! Ugh, _again_!"

Santa laughed. "Here?" he teased, rubbing the spot sweetly.

Harry nodded vigorously, pushing down, nearly sliding along the covers to get them deeper.

"Be good, Harry," Loki warned.

Harry couldn't do this. The need was too strong, and his dick was too hard, and his ass was burning, and his insides were coiled up and ready to uncoil beautifully with Loki.

He broke down. Not crying, but sobbing dryly. "F—fuck. Please," he sobbed. "I can't anymore, Lo—Santa. I can't!"

And Loki seemed to get it, what with Harry practically stuttering out words like he was, and he took his fingers out and had Harry on his back so fast Harry wondered if magic was involved, but really there was no time to wonder at all because _thank merlin _Loki was _inside him_.

Really, it was not a shock that they came within the minute he entered him. Loki kissed him sloppily, hat still on, the ball at the end hitting Harry's face a few times—he didn't care—and the cock ring was off him. Loki was fast and quick and hit that spot inside him hard and perfectly. Harry shot his load all over his stomach and Loki let himself go in Harry's tightness. Groans filled the room, thrusting slowed down, and it was all panting and quick breathes.

They lay back on the bed once Loki left him, cuddled close. And Harry couldn't help himself from cheekily asking, "So, Santa, am I on the nice list or what?"

All he got was a huffed laugh and a deep-toned reply of "definitely not."

**This was over 3,000 words. I might've gone overboard with this one.**

**Mistakes are my bad. But shit happens.**

**-Eve**


End file.
